Ciel Bonavese
Ciel Bonavese is a Capo in the Bonavese Family, an independent Mafia group that owns legally owns territories in the Begrosse Union including Palerna Island. He is the youngest member in the family as well as the youngest Caporegime. Appearance Ciel has a feminine appearance and wears an eyepatch on his right eye. His left eye is blue and his right eye is purple. His arms and legs are thin, his shoulders slim, and his waist narrow. Ciel typically dresses in a way that suits his noble standing, and he has a very extensive wardrobe. Ciel sports two rings: one, which he wears on his left thumb, is an ornate silver piece that holds an emerald-cut deep blue sapphire. It is a one-of-a-kind family heirloom that had been passed down for generations. The other is a gold signet ring in the form of the Bonavese crest. Ciel wears this on his right hand, and uses it to stamp the wax seal on documents. Personality Ciel is an arrogant and shrewd boy. Ciel is very strict, proud, and accustomed to a luxurious lifestyle. As a result, he has considerable difficulty dressing himself up and doing household chores if left on his own. He also refuses to stay in a poor environment for long periods of time. He is very thorough in his plans and triple checks his plans. Furthermore, Ciel has a relatively cold outlook on life. His main goal is to take over the Bonavese Family and make it the most powerful family in the Mafia world, replacing the position of the Ten Dons. He often compares predicaments to games such as chess, and is willing to gamble with his life on the line to win them. He is readily prepared to resort to dishonest measures such as bribery, as long as he can gather more information and finish his job swiftly and efficiently; he claims it is simply flexibility on his part. As his duty sometimes obliges him to disguise himself, he is quite a versed actor; unscrupulous, he has no qualms about lying and believes that humans do not as a species. He is merciless with his enemies, and does not hesitate to eradicate anyone who stands in his way. Ciel does, however, show genuine concern for the well-being of those close to him. He pays ample attention to the needs of his servants; when he had heard that they desired new items, he went shopping with them and provided them with necessities. Although he usually presents himself as a solemn and mature person, Ciel can be rather childish at times. He is exceedingly competitive, a trait which he acknowledges himself. He is unsatisfied withdraws, and refuses to quit until a victor is declared. In addition, it is clear that Ciel dislikes unnecessary bloodshed. He repeatedly shows disgust towards mass murder and avoids killing when he can. As a child, Ciel hated seeing death, but he was shown it so much as a child that it became normal. Ciel cannot understand what drives people and what serves as motivation. Despite being showered with attention and affection from his family, they never truly loved him and only nurtured his potential as the next head of the Bonavese Family, failing to nurture his personality and help him develop one. For that reason, he is like Kalluto in which his personality is smothered and replaced by his duty. Background Ciel was born on Palerna Island two years before the Hyuga Disappearance. He was raised seeing the Hyuga Clan as livestock and using their blood since he was born, making him one of the strongest members of the family. He was raised with excessive love from his family, as the baby of the family, and worked hard to support them. After seeing his potential in managing business and fighting, the family quickly promoted him to being a Caporegime. He stays in Palerna Island but travels the world for business ventures. Plot York New City Arc He went to York New City in order to participate in the Underground Auction. However, as soon as he arrives, he detects the Phantom Troupe's presence and retreats immediately, sensing that they are very dangerous, and he cannot take the entire group on by himself. He calls Oscar Bonavese for backup instead, predicting that at the level of strength the Phantom Troupe is at, no one in the Mafia community will be able to defeat them. However, when Oscar arrives, Oscar orders Ciel not to pursue the Phantom Troupe to the Desert with everyone else and wait. When the announcement of a rescheduled Underground Auction is released, the two of them attend. When Chrollo knocks out Neon Nostrade on his way to the Auction House, Ciel happens to be in the hallway and notices Chrollo's strike. He decides to trail Chrollo. Once they get into an isolated space, Ciel confronts him and Chrollo commends him for being able to follow him without Chrollo detecting him. However, Ciel states that he is not interested in attacking Chrollo and just wanted to know where the auction items are and what Chrollo meant by "go wild." Chrollo explains that he is making a requiem for the dead, and Ciel barely has time to process what he says when Chrollo moves to attack him anyway. Ciel whips off his eye patch and looks directly at Chrollo, freezing Chrollo in his tracks because he was influenced by Ciel's Nen Ability. However, rather than attack Chrollo, Ciel sneers at him before disappearing. Once he is gone, Chrollo commends Ciel's ability and moves on to wreck havoc on the city. When Ciel escapes, he notes to himself that he was no match for Chrollo. He meets with Oscar in the lobby and is surprised and annoyed to see Hanabi, thinking that Oscar was scheming something he didn't know about. Regardless, he tells Oscar that the Phantom Troupe are planning a massacre around the Cemetery Building and that they should stay inside for a while. Hearing this, Hanabi panics and leaves the two to look for Kurapika. Ciel does not bother asking who that was, and they attend the Underground Auction. However, they notice that the auctioneer is under someone else's control and approach the backstage. Oscar tells them that he will buy the items from the Troupe when they put them up for sale. When the members of the Phantom Troupe ask if they should kill the two of them, Chrollo says they shouldn't as to not put bad blood between them and the Bonavese Family. Ciel asks why Chrollo attacked him, if that was the case, and Chrollo replies that he didn't know Ciel was a part of the Bonavese Family since Ciel lives on Palerna Island. Oscar jokes that Ciel should join the Phantom Troupe to make himself more well known, making Ciel punch him. They leave together. Greed Island Arc Abilities and Powers Enhanced Speed Amazing Perception Genius Intellect Physical Combat Immense Nen Hatsu a huge part of Kiel's ability is his ability to control Sebastian Manipulator -- once he exposes his right eye and makes eye contact, they are under his control. Conditions: 1. must make eye contact 2. He must keep his left eye on the opponent for at least 3 minutes. 3. he made his eye purple and made it obvious that it had power He can also control objects after staring at them for one minutes with his left eye. Relationships Oscar Bonavese Killua Zoldyck Killua sees himself in Ciel in the way that Ciel seems to be a genuinely kind person who has been forced into a way of life by his family. Chrollo Lucilfer Hisoka Morow Hisoka is totally in love with Ciel and everything about him. = Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bonavese Family Category:Mafia